2
by Mr-Dippingsauce
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO 1! For years, only one secret society has known the many strange things of Gravity Falls. But now, Stanley and Stanford Pines have discovered a document that rips the most precious secret out. Soon the two are thrust into the middle of a confict that they themselves do not entirely understand. Fav, follow, and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**After a few days, I present you with the sequel to 1! This I'm so glad you all have followed me this far. Without further ado, here is the first chapter!-Mr-Dippingsauce**_

Chapter One

The man with the long, lanky limbs let out a puff of smoke from his Cuban cigar. He sighed in contempt, and then checked his watch. He frowned. _That man should have been here a quarter of a…_

With a loud thud, another man walked in. "sorry, there was heavy traffic. Were you waiting too long?"

The first man waved his hand. "No, no only about 15 minutes or so. Cigar?" He offered one to the visitor.

"No, no, I don't smoke."

"You drink quite often though."

The second man let the snide comment pass. He wasn't going to speak out against his boss.

"How close are we to having the books, Charles?"

Charles Gleeful leaned forward. We know Stanley Pines has possession of them."

His boss scowled. "You are telling me no new news. Does this mean there is no progress?"

"Well…"

The man smashed his hand on the table. "Gleeful, have I not iterated the importance of this mission to you several times?! The Mackerels must not retain knowledge of what they have found. For years only we, the Illuminati, have had knowledge of these hallowed secrets. The Mackerels must have their books taken from them." He lowered his voice. "A much more _reliable_ source has told me that they have found a new document."

"So?"

"Do you know just what document they found?"

"What document?"

"_The Cipher Document_."

It was only now that Charles realized why his boss was so on edge tonight. One of the most confidential documents, ones that only high ranking officials could see, had been stolen by their biggest threat.

"Now listen to me." His boss continued. "You have a new job description: get the books and the Cipher Document back from the Mackerels. It is imperative that you do this as soon as possible."

The boss glared at Gideon with such a stare that Charles stumbled out of his seat. "Y-yes sir." He stuttered as he made his way out of the room.

XXXXXXXX

"Why would you _bring _one in here?"

"What? I wanted to display a creature _I'd _captured at the next Mackerel meeting."

"Yeah, but could you have chosen something other than a _barf fairy_?"

Stanford Pines shrugged. His twin brother had a point. "I guess. It just seemed like a good _beginner_ creature, you know?"

Stanley Pines took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Could you just get it out of the house please?"

"Yeah, okay."

Stanford picked up the cage and took it to the porch. He had always wondered why they were called barf fairies. Now he knew. They vomited _a lot_.

He sighed. He wished he could find a real magical creature, but he had to work a minimum wage job just so he and Stanley could survive. He wanted another way to make money. On several occasions, he had suggested to Stanley that they publicly display some magical creature and charge people to see it, but Stanley's response was always the same.

"We can't do that. Everyone would flip out if we publicly showed them that the paranormal exist right in their own town. We find these things to protect the public from what they can't know."

He started talking to the fairy. "How do I make more money? I'm sure we can use the supernatural to our financial advantage, but Stanley says we need to distract them from the paranormal. What am I supposed to do? Make up some fake paranormal stuff and charge ridiculous prices for merchan…" as he said it a smile began to form on Stan's face.

He had an idea.

XXXXXXXX

In his room, Stanley Pines was still bent over the strange document he had found in the woods He had been mercilessly trying to break the codes and ciphers for several days. He still did not understand what the wheel with the strange pyramid in the middle meant. He had only gotten the letters Bi, but things had been going much faster since he figured out the encryption method.

Suddenly a loud whistling sound filled the room, and Stanley heard the sound of breaking glass. He dived to the floor and heard something get lodged in the wall.

He looked up. Right where his head had been, a dart was lodged in the wall.

_**There's the first chapter I have no schedule for when I'll be able to put up new chapters, so be on the lookout!-Mr-Dippingsauce**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, anyways, here's chapter 2!-Mr-Dippingsauce_**

Chapter Two

"What do you mean, someone tried to kill you?"

Stanley looked at McGucket "Someone tried to freakin' shoot me with a blow dart."

McGucket stroked his beard. "Intriguing." He went over to the document left on the table. "Do you think it has something to do with this?"

"It's certainly a possibility." The old man sighed. "Why won't you tell me how you found this thing?"

Stanley hesitated, and then answered. "I told you, I found it in an old chest in the woods. Why don't you believe me?"

"Okay, okay," McGucket said. "I just think it's weird that you fund this in the middle of the woods, that's all I'm saying." He yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go home and take a nap."

As he walked out, he met Stanford in the hallway. The young man was carrying a giant statue of what looked like Bigfoot. "What are you doing?"

"Um…" Stanford hesitated. "Nothing."

McGucket just stared at him, then shrugged his shoulders and left.

XXXXXXXX

Stanley watched McGucket leave, and he closed the blinds. He began to pace around the room rapidly. He could hear noises coming from the hall, sounds that seemed to be someone carrying things around.

He picked up and stared at the document, and the dreams came flooding back.

_He was in a dark room. Perhaps space was a better word. He had no idea how large it was. He could only see a few feet in front of him in any direction, like a light was shining directly on him._

_ "Stanley Pines." _

_ He whirled around. He shielded his eyes from the bright light emanating form who or whatever was standing behind him. His eyes adjusted to the light, and he was amazed at what he saw._

_ The creature floating behind him was what you got if you crossed the Eye of Providence, Abe Lincoln with a bow tie and no beard, and arms and legs._

_ "Who are, and how do you know my name?"_

_ The creature just laughed, "Oh, I know LOTS of things." It had a squeaky, high pitched voice, though not incredibly high pitched._

_ Stanley noticed that the thing hadn't answered his first question. "Who are you?"_

_ The creature let out another laugh. "You know, just because I know everything, doesn't mean I share everything."_

_ "What are you saying?"_

_ "I'm saying I don't feel the need to tell you anything that you don't yet know. And I must say, for a human, you do know quite a lot."_

_ "Well, I am a…"_

_ "This has nothing to do with the Mackerels. What, are you surprised I knew that you were going to talk about them." He laughed for the third time. "I'm a brain demon, genius! I know what you're thinking right now!"_

_ Stanley crossed his arms. "Well then, what AM I thinking right now?"_

_ The creature snapped his fingers, and the word BIZZARE flashed before Stanley's eyes. "This isn't bizarre, man." The demon told him. "I do this stuff all the time."_

_ "Why are you here in my dreams?"_

_ "Oh, no reason…Well, see ya!"_

The demon had been weird. Really weird. And he had excited his interest. The document was the product of a several week long search for more information. When he had asked the Mackerels, they merely told him it was something that he didn't need to know. So he had researched, and he had learned that a document containing the identity of the demon was in the possession of another society. So, he had snuck in and found the document. It had been hard. He had almost died. But, in the end, he had gotten the document, the day before being attacked by the Multi-Bear.

He looked at the document and sighed. He just wished he could crack the code.

He walked out of the room, leaving the document on the desk, and was bombarded by several random citizens in the hallway.

"What are you doing in my house?"

One told him "You should ask your brother." Then, the walked on. Stanley groaned.

"Oh boy."

**_Thank you guys for reading! Expect another chapter sometime this week, and a couple next week.-Mr-Dippingsauce_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. You may now feats your eyes upon Chapter Three!-Mr-Dippingsauce_**

Chapter Three

"Behold, ladies and gentlemen, a creature, the likes of which never before seen by man…the Sascrotch!"

Several people let out an appreciative ooh, and the room was lit with the flashing of cameras. Stanford chuckled silently to himself, feeling the crisp dollar bills in his hand. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him through the house, into Stanley's room. The door slammed shut, and Stanley turned to him. "What are you doing?"

"What? I'm just making some extra money. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"But you're using the paranormal to make money! How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Ah ah ah, brother!" Stanford said, pointing a single finger0 up in the air. "None of that is paranormal. It's all stupid fake stuff that somehow everyone believes.

Stanley just stared at him for a second, and then shook his head. "Why would that be a good idea?"

Stanford spread out his arms. "Because if people think this stuff is true, then when they see actual paranormal stuff..."

"They think it's fake and ignore it." Stanley smiled at his twin. "For once, Stanford, you've done something clever to help someone other than yourself."

"Aw, shucks Stanley…wait a minute."

The two heard a clamor of voices outside the door.

"So, can I keep this? I've already made a week's pay just today."

Stanley sighed. "Fine. But get these people out of my hallway!"

"Fair enough." Stanford walked out of the room. "Hey!" he yelled. "Hallways are now off limits!"

Charles swore and turned to the man next to him. "He missed."

"Curses." The other man said. He sighed and laid back in his chair. "Now what?"

Charles shrugged. He languidly lit a cigarette and leaned back in the leather chair of the Corolla. He blew out a puff of smoke and sighed. "We need to get rid of not just Stanley, but Stanford too."

The man looked at him. "Stanford does not need to be thrown in this."

"He knows. Stanley must have shown him the document. He must be eliminated just like the others."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that he escaped from you last time?"

Charles ignored him. He let out another puff of smoke and inhaled once more, warming his lungs. Truth be told, he was still a little angry about that. He, who had been enlightened woth the world's secrets, had been shown up by a _Mackeral, _a secret knower wannabe. He, however, had been shown the light, guided by the Owl of Minerva and his local _Sapienta Mango, _or wisdom giver. It was in fact, the man he was sitting across from right now.

"Stanford Pines must be rid of with the rest of the Mackeral scum." Charles continued "Those unworthy to know this world's secrets must be crushed. Hey must be destroyed."

The other nodded. "Perhaps you are right. I must remind myself that though I was your mentor, you too can now be called a sapienta along with me. But what, may I ask, is the new plan?"

Charles smiled and pulled out a jar from the seats behind him. Several red bugs swarmed inside.

"This."

**_Well, there's my third chapter. Expect number four up next week.-Mr-Dippingsauce_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well, I promised I'm afaller two chapters…and I shall keep that promise. First chapter of the week, guys! -Mr-Dippingsauce_**

Chapter Four

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is something, I present to you, a picture of a horse riding another horse!"

The crowd ooed and ahhed at the sight of the strange picture. Stena knew what the horses were _really_ doing, but he didn't want to say.

Stan stuck his pinkie in his ear and rubbed it around. He could swear that there was a faint, very faint buzzing sound coming from somewhere. He looked around the room for something that could be making his sound.

He found the answer outside the window.

"Charles." He whispered under his breath.

XXXXXXXX

Bat in one hand, and jar in the other, Charles calmly walked up to the Shack and smiled slowly as he saw the figure of Stanford Pines walk up to him.

_Aw, trying to save his brother's home? How sweet. I guess I can kill him while he watches his brother's life long home eaten to the bone._

"What do you think you're doing, Charles?"

Charles was straighter to the point than Stan expected. He grabbed Stan by the scruff of his collar and threw him onto the dusty ground.

"Hey! Tis suit cost me 10, 20, 50, 500 dolalrs, and your paying for the dry cleaning!"

"Shut up!" Charles screamed. His expression turned from one of fury to oa calm, quiet smile. Stan was unnerved by him.

"Listen Stanford Pines. Most of the time, I woukld kill you right here and now, but I'm feeling nice today, so I'll give you another chance. Tell me where the journals and the Cipher document are."

"Or else?"

"Or else I'll smash this jar of termites and they'll devour the Shack. TEither way, I'll have my journals… and our document will be returned to us."

Stan thought about it and weighed his options. He glanced at Gideon. He smiled. "Go ahead."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Go ahead."

Stan got up and smiled smugly. He wiped the dust off of his clothes.

Charles eyed him suspiciously. What did he know that Charles didn't? Nothing. He couldn't know anything.

Charles shrugged off his hesitancy. "Okay, you asked for it."

He smashed the jar, expecting the bugs to go for the Shack.

Instead, they went for the bat.

Charles screamed as the termites chased after him, bat in hand, into his car. Furiosly, he started the engine, and all that could be heard from inside were the screams of a man and the screeching of tires away from the Shack.

Stan could only laugh as the ridiculous man drove away. Then he saw the tourists, who were somewhat angry at the delay of their tour.

Stan had to think of something and fast.

"Uhh, sorry folks. Just fending off an attacker, you know, jealous of me…" Desperately, he looked around. All he saw was a sack on the ground.

"For a grand finale, ladies and gentlemen, put your money into the strange Sack of…Mystery! When you put your money in, it mysteriously disappears!"

The crowd began to let out exclamations of excitement as they began to put money in the bag.

_Tourists, _Stan thought. _So gullible._

**_Expect the next chapter up Monday or Tuesday.-Mr-Dippingsauce_**


End file.
